


What Do You Get Someone Who Has It All?

by Honey_Rae_Pluto



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drunk Roger Taylor (Queen), Families of Choice, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto
Summary: Christmas rolls around and Brian still doesn't know what to get his boyfriend.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Clog Factory Happy Holidays Fic Exchange





	What Do You Get Someone Who Has It All?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Queen/gifts).



"Wine?" John tilted the half empty bottle in Freddie's direction, the dinner table filled with bits and pieces of a small Christmas feast, silly paper hats already on and bad jokes read, snow filling up the window ledges outside as they sat comfy and warm in Roger and John's house.

"Oh, no thanks, darling."

Brian watched the exchange with a frown, Freddie wasn't drinking, probably because he'd agreed to cut back, because Brian had asked him to.

That was yet another thing Freddie was doing for him, another gift he couldn't reciprocate.

Brian sighed, declining his own wine, trying to smile when Roger went in for his third glass of the meal (they'd lost count as far as the day was concerned), but this just highlighted how difficult it was to second guess Freddie, how do you work out what he wants? Brian had been dating him for four years and he struggled every fucking birthday and every Christmas.

"So can we agree that Roger isn't going near the pudding? I don't think fire would go well with him." John tried to wrangle the glass away from his boyfriend, who just chugged it quickly, "It's Christmas Eve, Rog, I'm going to wake you up tomorrow at six regardless how you're feeling."

"Oh you poor sod," Freddie laughed, "I don't have to be up early, do I?"

"I won't wake you up, if that's what you're asking," Brian shook his head, Freddie was up before him anyway, recently more than ever, "Say ten?"

"Sounds good, darling." Freddie nodded, "Gives me time to straighten my hair and get all made up, gotta look fab for my beau."

Brian smiled as Freddie grabbed his chin, kissing his cheek, but that was yet another thing Fred was doing for him.

He glanced at the time; eight pm on the twenty fourth, too late now to get anything for him, he'd been struggling since Halloween to think of anything, and he'd been actively looking for something since December began. Now they were at their 'traditional' (they'd done it seven times now, basically since the original three hadet, John going in two years later) Christmas meal, something they'd started before the band took off when they were poor as anything, having to pool money together to get a small chicken and some oven potatoes for their meal, always buying cheap Tesco wine too. They still did that, as a little homage, on Christmas Eve - they decided to move the meal so they could spend Christmas as two couples - they bought nasty cheap wine, tasting deeply of nostalgia.

Now they could afford everything, they had enough money to fill the table on both days, and new years too, they could buy cars as gifts, jewellery and the finest clothes all easily within their grasp.

But no amount of money helped when buying Freddie a present.

It wasn't that Brian didn't know him well enough, he'd loved every fragment of soul Freddie had, all that grace and passion, all his colours. Brian always said he reflected colours, like a prism that encaptured a supernova, that light came away from him, it twisted and separated to become beautiful colours in all directions.

Freddie was balletic, this enigma that seemed to be gentle, but could hold the world on a note as he sang. And Brian loved him, long black hair and impossibly brown eyes: earthy tones that reminded him to look at nature as well as his stars, stars he saw reflected in those eyes sometimes at night.

"So how was visiting the in-laws?" Roger looked over, a bit hazy, half leaning on John as it was, "We just went to Lillian's for last week."

"Wasn't bad, quite nice actually," Brian told him, "Had Freddie's parents in the morning, they've got Sadeh at the moment, but we swapped cards and had a breakfast together."

"Oh you should see the 'Sadeh tree' mum's put by the living room window," Freddie commented, there was no such thing, but that's what his family were calling it, "She isn't Christian, but has to have the neighbours know that she can decorate a tree better than they can."

"Can see where you get your spite from, Fred," John laughed, putting the sprouts BACK on Roger's plate, "So the Mays for lunch then?"

"Yes, very traditional lunch, it's always like stepping into an Enid Blyton novel going to Brian's house, I can see why he's such a story book boy," Freddie nodded, "Are you guys headed to Roger's mum's for new years then?"

"Yeah, Christmas to ourselves, new years in Cornwall."

"Same for us, not the Cornwall part, we'll probably spend New year's together-"

"Fucking." Roger cut Brian off, laughing more than anyone else to his own joke, spearing the carrots with the knife now.

"Such a child… it's our first time being our own little family for Christmas too." Brian smiled, "It'll be nice though, just get to sit around and cuddle the love of my life all day."

"Oh you charmer." Freddie put a hand on his, "Sounds lovely, and there's gonna be food and presents, we can put the fire on for hot chocolate and s'mores."

"If you have any left, bring them over, we can play monopoly on boxing Day and reheat the bubble and squeak." John told them, "Lovely mulled wine in the pantry, should help with the inevitable indigestion from Christmas."

"Are you going to get angry at me again?" Roger looked up, "I thought I was banned from playing."

"If you behave you can play," John told him, "I don't want a repeat of last time."

"What?"

"You know what." Brian added.

"No I don't."

"Roger, you can't rob the bank," Freddie emphasised, "And you can't embroil other players in political media sex scandals."

"It's not in the rule book, is it? It's realism."

"Roger."

"Fine, but I'm playing as a Communist."

"God help us," Brian sighed, laughing a bit. Of course his friends were the way they were, they were the best, definitely annoying little shits, but they were the best annoying little shits.

The meal went by like that, the pudding was lit and handed out, everyone dug in, chattering away knowing they'd do this every year, they'd be in their nineties and bickering, but that's what they wanted.

Eventually Roger fell asleep on the sofa, and it was getting late, beat they went before the roads became too difficult in the snow.

But that didn't help Brian, who still didn't have a present for Freddie.

Well, sort of, they always brought each other little things; bottles of nail polish, 45's, the odd necklace or bracelet. But that was stocking fillers (including the one time there were actual stockings in the stockings, but that's a different story), and he'd still managed to find Freddie some things, Japanese artwork he'd known nothing about himself, a little bracelet with the cats' names on it. But nothing that was a main present, nothing that would be enough.

Maybe he'd be able to sneak out at night, go into London and find something in an antique store, would there be any open? Even if there was, would he find anything? What if Freddie woke up while he was go-

"Darling wasn't wrong?" Brian must've been spaced out the entire drive home (not the safest thing to be doing on dark snowy roads), because now they were home, sitting with the kettle boiling in the kitchen, Freddie looking at him, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing." Brian replied quickly, it was sort of embarrassing to admit it.

"No, baby, something's wrong, has been all day I reckon," Freddie took his hands, "You're not feeling sad again, are you? Seasonal depression isn't kicking in already?"

Brian shook his head, of course Fred knew he tended to get a depressive episode around new year's, he knew him so well.

"What's wrong then, sweetheart?" Freddie cleared one of the curls from his eyes, "You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah… it's silly…"

"Not if it's upsetting you, silly just means it's fixable, doesn't mean it's not a problem."

"Freddie," Brian held the backs of his hands from where they held his face, "I love you."

"I know." He never said it to be arrogant, it wasn't ever an insult not to say 'i love you too' in return. No, no Freddie said it to let Brian in, so the space hearted dreamer knew he was getting through, knew he was doing enough. Knew HE was enough. "So talk to me, Brimi."

"... I couldn't find you anything." Brian looked down, he didn't think Freddie would be angry, but still, he was already disappointed in himself.

"What?" Freddie blinked, that's what got him so upset? "Bri, baby, it's okay. I've got you, I've got you all day tomorrow, and you're the one that cooks, that's a present in and of itself-"

"But I haven't actually got you anything-"

"You've got me pregnant."

Brian's head shot up to where Freddie was covering his mouth, shock written all over the curly haired man's face.

"Shit… Brimi, I was going to tell you tomorrow," Freddie said quickly, hands flapping about in a panic, "I had it all set out too."

"You're pregnant?" Brian blinked, "I got you pregnant?"

"Yes, Brian yes." Freddie nodded, biting his lip now, taking one of Brian's hands in both of his own, "That's okay, isn't it?"

"That's brilliant… baby that's the best," Brian nodded, eyes beginning to sting with tears that fell as he took all four of their hands to Freddie's stomach, "A baby…"

"Merry Christmas," Freddie leaned into kiss him, a tear of his own spilling over his make up, "Exactly midnight, it's a present after all."

"You've still not got a proper present for yourse-"

"I've got it all, the whole universe right here, Bri," Freddie glanced down to their hands and what was beneath them, "Next year we'll have a baby with us too."

"We'll have it all then," Brian nodded, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, "Merry Christmas, my cosmos."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Just a little something based on a few random ideas, "band holiday traditions", "Christmas with the in-laws" but primarily "What do you get the man who has it all?" For @Pheonix_Queen for the clog factory fic exchange
> 
> Hope you all like it! Merry Christmas 🎄⛄


End file.
